Current research in the neurological basis of schizophrenia implicates an interaction between brain insult in early life and genetic factors as risks for developing the disorder. We propose to study the relationship between brain structure and function in 50 pairs of siblings discordant for schizophrenia and 30 sibling pairs of well controls using magnetic resonance imaging, a videotaped structured assessment of subtle signs of neurological dysfunction, a questionaire report of early medical problems and behavior completed by a parent, WAIS-R cognitive evaluation, and extensive clinical ratings of the schizophrenic proands. Areas of the ventricular system and cerebrum will be measured using a computerized image analysis system. Quantitative measures of brain development will be correlated among sibling pairs to determine if the schizophrenic pair shows lack of correlation, implying some process interfering with normal hereditary effects on development. The brain and ventricular size will be correlated with signs of neurologic and cognitive impairment, and history of obstetric problems and head trauma to attempt replicate published studies showing these factors contributing to enlargment of lateral ventricles and predispose to the development of schizophrenia especially the form characterized by poor prognosis, negative symptoms and early onset.